five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:YoKaiShoubiao/FNaS Phone Calls
Dajia hao! Due to the mix of two games in the Adaptation, I rewrote the phone calls of FNaS to contain elements of both. Here they are! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, or death threats, let me know in the comments! Night One Hello? Uh, hello? Is anyone there? Oh! Uhhh, hey! Welcome to Minetropolis! I promise, you'll love it here! Uh, I'm calling you to inform you of some, uh, things you'll need to know as you start your new life here. We're having a mob outbreak right now. The mayor's advising all residents to stay in their homes during the night. Um.. so... don't be too concerned. It's no big deal, really. It's just that the mayor wants to keep our nearly flawless safety record. So, let's just focus on what you need to do to keep yourself safe. In front of you, you should see a Door. It has a special electronic lock inside of it to prevent Zombies from breaking it, so just close it if one decides to pay you a visit. Yes, I'm aware it's dark outside. If you turn on the Redstone Lamp above your head, you should be able to see anything nearby. Uh, what? You...have a hole in your roof? Oh... I'm sure the construction company will come and fix that ASAP. For the time being, you should have a firework dispenser, just in case of any spiders who might try and jump down. Oh, um, by the way, this stuff will drain your Redstone power, and if it runs out, then the lock on the door breaks, the Lamp turns off, the dispenser breaks, your AC stops working...yeaah. You're pretty much dead. So, don't use too much power! So, just to recap, Use the lights to see outside, close the door to repel Zombies, use Fireworks to repel spiders, and don't use too much power. Sound good? Alright, good night. Night Two Hey, night 2! Good job, I knew you could do it! Uh, have you seen any skeletons lately? No? Okay, just making sure. Oh yeah, something I forgot to mention last night, that lever under your window can be used to close it and prevent anything from getting in that way. But that drains your redstone too, so beware. Oh, um speaking of draining Redstone, we've been having a bit of a Silverfish problem as of late...uh, the mayor, the mayor hates the little pests. If one crawls onto a Redstone Wire, swat it away before it does any real damage. So, yeah, punch any Silverfish you see or they'll drain your Redstone, close the Window if you have to, and watch out for Skeletons. Alright, that's, uh, all the news for tonight, heh. Good Luck and Good Night! Night Three Nice job, you made it to Night 3! Um, you should probably start defending now, rather than just listen to me ramble, since the mobs should be getting more hostile around this point. Funny story, I went to get groceries earlier and I came home with massive hole in my wall! The authorities suspect griefing, but I think it was just a Creeper. Uh, I plugged the hole with dirt, which kinda makes me look a bit stupid, but hey, better to look stupid than to look...well...dead, amirite? I'll probably take a trip to the forest when the guys at the Labs give me a day off. But, days off are a bit, uh, scarce ever since...the Abduction. Oh, uh, don't worry! It-it's a very old event in this town's history, we're absolutely sure it won't happen again! Uh, watch out for Creepers. They're really quiet, so, uh, remember to use the light and make sure they're not at one of the entrances to your house. Just, uh, stay vigilant and don't let anything creep up on you, 'kay? ...No pun intended. Have a good night, now. Night Four Hey, wow, night 4. Good job. Hey, listen, I'm not going to be around to send you a message tomorrow...I've had a bit of a bad night here... You can do this, Frederick, you can do this... I'll just try to hold out until 6AM. Just remember everything from previous nights...Uh, and you know the rules for Endermen right? Don't look at them? Just checking, we haven't seen any recently. But, ah, heh-heh, you can never be too prepared, r-right? Uh...s-s-so, *teleportation noise* H-how did you get in? No... Nonono... not you... st-stay back! NO- *screaming and static* Night Five Hello. This is a prerecorded message from the mayor of Minetropolis, the town where nobody wears a frown! After investigating your phone's log, we've concluded that someone was attempting to trick you into believing this town was dangerous. It's not. Minetropolis has a 98% satisfaction rate, more than most of the towns in our area. You aren't in any danger at all. Now, regarding the 'mob outbreak', it's a very minor issue. We're getting it sorted out as I speak. However, I ask that all residents stay inside their homes and keep their Redstone usage to a minimum. Thank you, and have a good night. Message to FazbearFreak I was wondering if you could voice Phone Guy. No need to do the Night Five call, of course! After all, it's your game, so it would be just right. Please consider! Well, that's all, Zai Jiaaaaan! Category:Blog posts